The Savior
by meenset1264
Summary: Ren is being bullied in every school that he goes to until a certain person comes to save him. This is a bad summary but I don't wanna give too much away. This is a Nu'EST story.
1. Chapter 1

When he was a little boy living with his parents, Ren was always bullied. No matter what he did to try to stop his bullies, they always came back to give him more pain. It was amazing the amount of time he switched schools, but no matter where he went he would always be bullied. Ren had natural brunette but he always bleached it. He was really skinny, easily the lightest boy in all of the schools he went to. He had his mother's face which means that he had a more feminine looking face. By the time he was 8, he was voted to be the ugliest boy but prettiest girl in all of the five schools that he got into and switched out of. One day he told his parents that he had enough. He told them that he wanted to be homeschooled. He pleaded and begged but they wouldn't give in, giving him excuses and telling him that he would never make friends if he was homeschooled. For this reason he thought that his parents hated him. He thought that they thought he deserved to be bullied. He thought they wanted him to in pain for the remainder of his life. He never understood that his parents wanted no such thing. His parents thought that their child wasn't going through all of this pain for nothing. They thought eventually he would find someone who would help him break free of his curse. They thought that he would find someone that would help him go through his life. Someone that would ease him of his pain, act like a permanent painkiller. And his parents were right. Ren really did end finding someone who would help him through his pain. This person helped Ren go through a lot. Not just with bullies, but also he helped him understand the intentions of his parents and the reason why they wouldn't homeschool him.

This person found Ren in the midst of being bullied by a group of senior boys. Ren at the time was in high school. His first thought when he saw the group was How pathetic. But since he was mildly interested, he hid in order to see what was going on and not be seen by the bullies. He thought that if it escalated he would go call a teacher to interfere. He then caught sight of the victim. Wow she's really pretty, he thought. Why are a bunch of guys ganging up on a girl? Then he caught sight of the "the girl's" uniform. 'She' was dressed in a boys uniform.

"Ohh, I get it. They're ganging up on him because he's pretty and looks like a girl." he whispered to himself. "In that case I must interfere sooner rather than later." He could see the bullies but could not hear them. From their looks they looked pretty pissed at Ren. Perhaps it was his looks or maybe it was the fact that he was a boy and not a girl that pissed them off, the boy had no idea. When the bullies started to push and shove Ren, they boy shouted:

"Stop!" The bullies turned towards that noise.

"What did you just say?" asked one of the bullies, daring him to say it again. "This has nothing to with you, Aron. This is between us and this piece of shit here, Ren. So stay out of it." They went back to what they were doing, as if nothing had happened.

"I said 'stop'" Aron repeated. "Are you deaf? Do need a hearing aid? I said 'stop'."

"You wanna get hurt, Aron?" the same bully replied. "Cause if you do then by all means keep going, but if you don't then go fuck off. Your choice." Then suddenly Ren shouted:

"Go away Aron, I don't need your help. I'll be fine on my own."

"You shut up Ren," Aron shouted before Ren could say anymore. "Look at what's going on here. You're surrounded by seniors twice your size. You're not okay Ren." As Aron said this he moved closer to the gang. His plan was to distract the gang with the arguing, so that he could get close enough to Ren to either protect him or to get him out of there safely. I hope that Ren gets what I'm doing, Aron prayed silently. Ren noticed that Aron was moving towards the gang and made the connection. Ren prayed in his head that Aron would be able to get out safely. Please don't hurt yourself for my sake Aron, Ren pleaded in his head. I don't want anyone hurt because of me.

"Look at me when i'm talking to you Ren." Aron shouted. Ren who had his gaze to the floor, looked up. "What good does it do when you get hurt. I'm sure you don't like it. Then why do you put yourself in situations that always get you hurt." He was almost there now. He could almost reach Ren if the gang would just move a little bit. "Ren, look at me and believe that you're not the only one suffering. There are other like you." Aron was almost there. He reached him and stood in front of him ready to protect him if need be.

"Aron stop please. Stop trying to make me feel better. Please. I am the only one. I have no friends. There is no one who loves me. Not even my parents." This must of triggered something because the silent gang was now loud.

"Look this pathetic piece of trash's parents even hate him." Unfortunately that gap that was there before, filled up. I guess i'll just have to protect him then, Aron thought. But just as the first blow was gonna land, Ren did something that surprised Aron and the rest of the gang. He knocked Aron out of the way at the last second and took the blow for himself. It hit him right in the stomach and as the blow reached his body he gasped. He staggered back and fell into Aron's arms on the floor. In an attempt to breathe Ren coughed and red sprayed on him face as well as Aron's. The gang seeing the blood ran.

"Why Ren?" asked Aron softly to Ren. "Why? You've suffered so much. Why would save me? Why?" Ren really tried to answer, he could make a few sounds and then darkness overtook him.

Ren woke up feeling pain all over. He looked around and saw a figure on a chair next to him.

"You're finally awake, huh," said the person next to him. "Hey Ren, do you remember what happened to you?"

"Aron is that you?" Ren asked. "Where am I? Why am I not at home? And why are you here?" Ren tried to sit up in the bleach white bed he was in but it was too painful and he winced. Aron rushed towards him,

"NO! Don't get up yet you're in too much pain to get up."

"Am I in the hospital?" Ren asked Aron as he tried to understand where his parents were. As if understanding his real question, Aron said:

"Your parents went home because they couldn't stand seeing you in the state that you were in."

"So I am in a hospital then." Aron looked at Ren trying to see if he remembered what happened. He tried asking again:

"Ren do you remember what happened to you?" Ren paused for a second, then answered:

"Yes I do and i'm glad that I did what I did."

"But why did you do it Ren? Why did you have to take that blow for me? I came there to protect you. Why did you feel the need to protect me?"

"Because I couldn't stand seeing anyone hurt because of what I am."

"And what are you Ren?" Aron asked trying to understand why he hates himself so much. "What are you? You clearly have been through the same thing over and over. Then tell me what you think you are that you have to go through that pain over and over again? Why do you put it on yourself to get hurt?"

"Because people have tried it before. Try to help me. They always get hurt. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand to watch anyone else get hurt because of me. So when I saw you trying to help me, I knew that if I didn't interfere, you would get hurt, so I took the blow."

Aron got up."People see you get hurt all the time. And you care about one person getting hurt once."

"Seeing others get hurt because of me is what hurts the most. Not getting hurt myself. I can block out my own pain but I can't block out theirs'. That's what hurts the most. And you know what I am? I a person who gets hurt because I take away other people's pain. I'm a person whom everyone hates. I've moved to ten schools simply because my stupid parents wouldn't homeschool me. My parents don't think I deserve a break from the pain that i'm in. They don't think that I want the pain to end. They try to help me and end up having to put up with the pain for me. It drives them to the edge and they end up in a pool of blood on the cement floor. People have died because of me and it's time for me to join them." Aron realising what that meant, looked at Ren in mix of surprise and aggravation.

"What the hell are you saying? If I ever catch you trying to kill yourself i'll beat you to a pulp, you hear me. Look at me and say that you understand." Ren looked at him and nodded. "Good." Aron took out his flip phone and dialed a number.

"I'm calling your parents telling them that you're awake. I'll tell them to bring a change of clothes."

"NO! Don't call them. I-I don't want them to see me like this." Aron could tell that Ren was lying but stopped the call anyways. He sat down and decided to be Ren's guardian right then. He'll do what he had to to keep Ren alive and well.

"When am I going to be released from the hospital?" Ren asked softly.

"Soon. They just need to do a few more tests, and then you can go." Aron answered watching Ren's face as he said the news to him. Ren looked back at him, trying to keep a straight face. This is when Ren really saw Aron's face. He had bags underneath his eyes as if he stayed up all night waiting for Ren to wake up. Why? Why does he have to be so nice to me? Can't he just go somewhere else? Can't he see that i'm trying to prevent him from getting hurt?

"I know that you're trying to protect me. And I get that you don't like seeing people hurt. But I don't need protecting. And people get hurt because they can't stand to see you get hurt. You might not realize that everytime you leave a school you leave someone behind who actually cares about you. You don't realise it but there are people who care about you and wish that they can be with you in your troubling times. Look for them and you'll see them, i'm sure they they are there." Aron looked at him trying to see if he was succeeding in comforting him or not. He found him asleep. He was so wrapped up in his speech that he had not noticed that Ren had fell asleep. Aron sighed and sat down in the chair. He looks so vulnerable when he sleeps, thought Aron. He's so cute he sleeps. Wait, what am I saying? Am I becoming a girl? Thats a scary thought. Aron sat there watching Ren's peaceful face. He watched the regular ups and downs of Ren's stomach and chest. He watched Ren's face with a feeling of hope, that he might be able to save Ren and become his permanent painkiller. Aron sat like this for sometime until he dozed off.

* * *

**A/N: I have nothing against these two characters but this was the best I could come up with. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Nu'EST member, if I would not be writing this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ren cracked an eye open when he heard that the boy snoring. I'll call a nurse to help me. I need to go the bathroom. Ren dialed a button on the remote that was next to him. In an instant a nurse came in, thankfully male. He motioned him to be extremely quiet as not to wake up Aron. The nurse tried his best to stay quiet as he helped me to the restroom but when Ren got back to the bed Aron was wide awake and looking at him with a look of disbelief in his eyes. Like Ren had betrayed him and he just found out.

"What," Ren ask as the male nurse helped me into the bed. He thanked the nurse as he left before saying, "Is there something on my face?" Aron shook his head. "Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"You could have woken me up so that I could help you," he replied. "Why did you call a nurse?"

"Because you looked like you needed the sleep and I couldn't find it in me to wake you up so I called a nurse to help me. And I couldn't get up and walk to the bathroom myself, so yeah."

"Still you should have woken me up. Plus I'm a really light sleeper, so even if you hadn't woken me up I still would have woken up by myself with all the noise you were making in the bathroom." Ren blushed at this. Did I really make that much noise in the bathroom? Ren thought. Aron seeing Ren blush and look down at his hands decided to stop teasing him for now. For all he know Ren might faint again. Okay he doesn't seem that fragile but in his state who knew was going to happen to him. There was silence for about a minute and then Ren said:

"Why do you want to save me so badly? You only met me yesterday but yet you're so inclined to help me with my pain that you won't so much as let me go to the bathroom without your help." Ren looked up at Aron who was looking at him in disbelief again. Ren, feeling uncomfortable under his stare, looked at his hands again.

"I've known you all my life." Ren looked up in surprise. "I've known you since we were kids. You just didn't realise that I've been with you all along. I followed to every school. I lost track of you when went blonde but I tried to find you and as it turns out you came back to the first place that we became friends." What does he mean, thinks Ren as he tries to remember Aron. This is the first time I see Aron up close. Wait now that I think about it he does seem familiar. And I did have one friend in elementary school, but there is no way that Aron is him. They look nothing alike.

" What's your surname?" Ren asked trying to see if he could recognise him at all.

" It's Kwak why?" asked Aron. "I assure you that I have been with your whole life. Your name isn't really Ren is it? You just use that name because you don't want to be associated with your parents." Ren never thought that he would ever hear those words in his entire life. They were true that he didn't want anything to do with his parents, but how did Aron know? Aron Kwak. It did sound familiar but Ren couldn't place from where. There was no way that it was that friend. Maybe he's a stalker, thought Ren. Maybe he's just trying to mess with my mind because he knows it's very frail right now. Ren looked at Aron for any sign of weirdness. Any sign that he might be a creeper, but he couldn't find it anywhere. It seemed that Aron spoke the truth, but something didn't feel right to Ren. How could this person be with Ren all of his life when he has never seen this person before. It was strange and Ren could feel that but he saw no sign of anything wrong with the person in front of him. Ren never got too close to people because he was afraid that they would get hurt, so he stayed away from people and kept to himself. Ren was getting tired from all the thinking so he decided to lie down and give his back to Aron. But before he could do that in flash before he could react, Aron had gotten up and came towards him in one swift moment and pulled Ren into a hug. He hugged him so hard that Ren could hardly breathe.

"Aron...I...can't...breathe." Automatically Aron let go and apologized and quickly sat down again. He looked at Ren for a moment and then looked down at his feet.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Aron said suddenly. "Everytime I look at you, I can see the pain that runs in your blood. I can see that you're dying slowly on the inside and that each time you wake up in the morning you try to lightness in the day ahead of you but you know that it will never come." Once he said the last part and Ren was automatically suspicious. How did he know all of these things. Despite the fact that he really did need a hug and shoulder to cry on, Ren felt that there was more going on then the what he was seeing before him.

"I've had a lot to think about, can you leave to get some rest maybe i'll be better later and be able to give a proper response. So can you let me get some rest? Please?" Aron nodded and walked out of the room. But when he got to the door, Ren shouted:

"Wait can you stay? I'm not kicking you out I just need some rest. Is it okay if you stay with me, you know just in case? I would really like it." Hoping that Aron would turn around, Ren prayed as Aron stood at the door making his decision. Ren took a breath that he had no idea he was holding as Aron turned around and moved towards the bed. Ren moved over for him sit and put his head on the pillow. Aron came to the bed a sat beside Ren looking at him intently. As Ren looked up at Aron he saw confusion and a sense of relief both in his eyes. As his eyes drooped he suddenly came to understand why this boy was helping him. He had truely made a friend and found a person that he could trust.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I haven't published in while. Life has been getting in the way. Anyways please comment again I would really love feedback.**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own Nu'est and would never write like this if I did. **


End file.
